


[Script Offer] [F4M] Strangers on a Night Walk

by Bewonder



Category: GWA - Fandom, r/gonewildaudible, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Feels, Fsub, L-Bomb, Possible Impreg, Strangers to Lovers, handjob, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewonder/pseuds/Bewonder
Summary: You find yourself on another one of your night walks, strolling down a rain-soaked sidewalk on a chilly summer night, thinking about life. Living in a small suburban town, it's rare that you ever encounter another person so late into the evening, which is exactly why you choose to go out at such an hour. You've grown used to being completely alone on these walks; this time, though, would be quite different...
Kudos: 1





	[Script Offer] [F4M] Strangers on a Night Walk

\---START---

Um… Excuse me…

(Pause)

Sorry to bother you, but… I think these keys might be yours... They must have fallen out of the pocket on your hoodie… here…

Uhh… I know this probably sounds kinda weird, but… Do you think we could maybe, like… walk together for a little bit…? 

(Pause)

Oh God… Sorry I asked- I’m just gonna go now… sorry… (To self) You are so stupid! This is why you always- Ugh…

H-huh…? You… really don’t mind…? (Slightly happy) Okay…

So… what are you doing out here so late? It’s like, 3 am on a weekday…

Just… thinking? (Sigh) Yeah, me too… 

The cold night air… The wet, soggy pavement after a storm… It helps me relax. It’s also kinda nice to be able to walk around outside without feeling like everyone is staring at you, judging you… 

There’s no one around except me and my thoughts… well… usually… (Slight giggle)

(Pause)

Do you… Do you ever think that… all this… life… is just like, a play, or a circus, meant to drive us all insane for the entertainment of some higher power or something? (Pause) Oh- God, I sound completely crazy now, don’t I…

You’ve… thought about that too? (Small laugh) Wow, we must both be crazy, then… I guess that shouldn’t be so surprising. Here we are, two twenty-somethings walking around alone in the middle of the night with nothing to do but think about our existential fears…

(Sigh) I just don’t see how life could be anything else sometimes… What else could it be when everyone around you just wants to make you miserable?

(Pause)

Do I… have a boyfriend? No… Well, I did, but… He was a real asshole. He thought that, just because he had money, he could make me do whatever he wanted. Like I was his fucking slave. And you know what the worst part was? My parents… They didn’t even care! They thought I should just be happy that I was with someone who could financially support me… Thought money was the only thing that really mattered, and everything else comes second… Even my happiness…

It was just so hard… He used to get so angry, all the time… When I first met him, he wasn’t like that… He seemed nice at first… Or maybe I was just stupid and desperate, I don’t know… 

It was like he’d find any excuse to yell at me, or hit me… But, I… really don’t want to talk about that…

One day I just couldn’t take it anymore. There was a fight, I ran away… Left everything I had behind. It was the only way I could get out of that hell… 

I lived on the street for a little while. That was no fun, but I figure it was better than staying with him… If I had, I’d probably have been dead by now.

Eventually, I somehow managed to land a job that could barely pay the rent on some run down apartment, and… well, here I am.

Move back in with them? Oh no, I couldn’t do that. My dad was furious when he heard about what I did. He would just try to force me to move back in with him. He just loved that rich prick. I guess assholes are drawn to each other.

(Sigh) I’m sorry… How rude of me, just walking up to some random guy and talking his ear off about my whole damn life story… 

Thanks for listening to me, though… You’re the first person who’s actually talked to me for longer than five minutes in a long, long time…

(Pause)

Hey, we’re coming up on the park…! I just love the way it looks at night after it rains… I usually like to come here and just lay in the grass… It helps me keep my mind off of… everything…

Good… Looks like we’re the only ones here. Sometimes I have to leave because a group of drunks or teenagers decides to loiter around and ruin my time alone.

Here… This is the spot I usually like to lie down. It’s got a great view of the moon around this time when the sky is clear…

The ground is soggy? Yeah, I guess it is… I usually don’t care much about that, though… Why bother worrying about getting covered in a little mud when there’s so much else to worry about?

There… That’s nice… I actually kinda like the way it feels. Lying on the grass, feeling the little wet blades poking against my skin, looking up at that inky black sky… It almost makes me feel like I’m floating away, if that makes any sense… 

Oh, wow… Look at that full moon. It’s… beautiful… So piercing and bright…

You know, I’m… glad I could share a moment like this with you. I know we don’t exactly know each other, but… I don’t know, somehow, laying here like this, talking about how shitty our lives are, it… kinda feels like we may as well have known each other forever…

(Sniff) Sorry, it’s just… It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to just talk to another human being like this… I usually just sit around at home, only going out for work and to take walks like these…

I rarely get to really meet anyone like this… Definitely not anyone like you… (Pause) Hey, do you think I could, maybe… hold your hand…?

You’re a really great listener, you know? Somehow, I just sort of feel like you actually care about my problems… Maybe you don’t, and you’re just trying to be nice, I don’t know, but… Thanks, either way… It really means a lot to me…

H-hey, what are you- (Short kiss) Um… (Pause) N-no, it’s okay… More than okay, actually… If you want, you can kiss me again… (Somewhat desperate) Please… kiss me…

(Making out)

(Heavy breathing) I think… I think I want… to… um… (Pause) Do you… want… me…?

I can feel you getting… hard… I guess that means you do… (Slight giggle)

Let me just… Unzip this… I want to feel your chest against mine… (Kissing) Your neck is just… so soft… (Kissing)

I’m just gonna slide my hand down… (Pause) Does that… feel good?

Yes… Slide your hand under my jacket… down my back, under my jeans, just like that… Grab my ass… Squeeze it- (Moan)

Oh God… This is so… Fuck… (Pause) I can feel it running down my fingers…

You’re twitching… Are you already about to…? N-no… Wait… not yet…

I want… I want to feel you… In me… Please, flip me over, and… Ah…!

(Making out) Fuck… put it in me… (Moan) Oh, fuck, I can feel it… pushing through me…

(Panting) Go slow, please… It kinda hurts… (Grunt) I… I think it’s all the way in…

Wait a minute, please… I still need to.. adjust… (Pause) Okay… I think I’m ready…

(Moan) Fuck, fuck, that feels good… You’re so gentle…I can just feel it sliding in, out… in, out…

This… must not be your first time… You know what you’re doing… I wish my first time was this gentle…

(Pause)

I think I’m ready… For you to go faster… (Louder Moan) Oh…! That’s it… Fuck, right there… Right there…

I can tell that you want this too… You need this… I can see it in your eyes… They sparkle with that familiar sadness…

No one cares about us… The whole world wants nothing to do with us… But right now, in this moment, none of that matters…

Faster… Faster… (Loud Moan) Yes…! Yes! Fuck me… Fuck me so fucking hard…! 

Please… The only thing I want right now… The only thing I care about… Is feeling your essence melt into me…

It doesn’t matter! Not right now… I don’t care if I get pregnant… Nothing fucking matters right now except you and me… To hell with everyone else!

So do it… Fuck that cock into me…! I just want to feel you cum… I want to feel you dripping out of me… I want to capture your sperm in my fucking womb…

Cum with me… Please, cum with me…! Feel me wrap around you… Trembling around you! I’m… I’m cumming....! Do it! Do it now! Cum in me! Cum like it’s the last thing in this fucking world that you’ll ever fucking do! Paint my insides with you FUCKING SEED! (Loud Moan)

(Panting) Oh God… You really… came a lot… It feels all squishy and warm… (Giggle)

No… Don’t think about that right now… I just want to live in this moment… With you…

I don’t want to think about work… Or my family, or… anything else… I just want to live…

(Laugh) Look at that… The sun’s coming up already… I can just see the first purple light of dawn…

Let’s just stay here… Hold each other… We’re the only people in the world that will…

(Kissing) I… I think I love you…

\---END---

(All characters in the script are 18+ and are entirely fictional.)


End file.
